A painful plan
by TempeGeller
Summary: Lily is captured by Voldemort. Can Snape save her?
1. A bad plan

**Hey, **

I don't know what I was thinking, but this was something I needed to write. Leyla McGonagall is in it, she's one off the charectors that I made up. The story starts after Voldemort attacked the Potters. What if Harry survived? But what if Lily survived to? What if Leyla needed to take Harry to keep both Lily and Harry save?

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter does not belong to me, I'm not that good yet. All charactors and storylines belong to J.K. Rowing who's an inspiration to me! Leyla however belongs to me!  
>Enjoy!<p>

Ellen

* * *

><p><strong>A painfull plan...<strong>

1. That plan

"Good.." Snape turned to Leyla. He didn't smile, he just handed her the baby from the crib. She touched her swollen stomach.  
>"Severus, what do you want me to do with the child?" she stared at him. "I don't know what do with Harry.., why do I need to take him?"<br>"Lily needs to believe that Harry is dead.." Snape replied "It's the only way.."

"I'm the most wanted witch in the whole country.." Leyla turned to him.  
>"Not anymore, when I joined the death eaters, the dark lord had to promise he wouldn't harm you. He has to keep that promise.." Snape replied<br>"Why do you think he will?" Leyla turned to him. "This is not fair to Lily nor our baby Severus."  
>"This is your baby now.." Snape touched her hand, "Your baby, keep her save. And Harry, he'll be important to the wizard world one day.."<br>"So she'll be given to you?" Leyla stared at him. "Lily, she'll be your lover? Are you going to sleep with her?"  
>"Not if I can prevent it.." Snape replied "But if he.."<p>

"What about me.." Leyla turned to him. "You're in love with me! We have two daughters, Sev. And now you're going out with another woman, Lily is my friend. But I don't want to share my husband. Please go with me, you could bring Lily anywhere. Dumbledore will take care of her. Go with me!"  
>"No, he'll suspect something.." Snape replied "She needs to be my trophy for what I did, he has to believe it. If not, he'll find out that Harry is still alive. He'll come for you to.."<br>"So, it's.." Leyla hugged him, Harry was in between them. "Please, go with me! Please!"  
>"I simple can't.." Snape replied "He still trusts me.."<p>

Leyla pulled Harry to her chest. She started to cry, she was standing in the room where Voldemort had killed Harry. That was what the world needed to believe. The truth was that Leyla had prevented that Voldemort would kill Lily and Harry at the same time. She wasn't able to stop James being murdered. She tried, but he didn't fit anything.  
>"So, what do I make him believe?" Leyla stared at him. "I don't have green eyes, nor black hair. He'll never be able to believe that I'm his mother.."<br>"You can say that he has his father's hair, and eyes." Snape replied "You have to make him believe you are his mother, if you fail Harry won't be safe."  
>"What about Lily?" Leyla replied "I can't raise my best friends baby. She loves Harry."<p>

"I hope this war will stop fast, so we can be together.." Snape replied "When he dies, I'll tell everyone. I'll come and find you, or I'll communicate the truth to you. Leyla, I think you can do this. This is for the best. I promise you. I really think that this is.."  
>"I can't!" Leyla started to cry again. "This is not what we promised, when we got married."<br>"We got divorced.." Snape replied "You asked for a divorce, and you left me. That's the story. However I keep the same rules about keeping you safe. He's not allowed to haunt you down."  
>"Severus.." Leyla cried.<p>

"Go!" Snape pushed her away. "Go!"

With that Leyla stepped on her broom, flying off in the sky. The stars were bright this night. The boy that lived flew away, Snape followed her. He cried while the love of his life left for a new life. It wasn't easy. He stepped out of the house, he knew that he couldn't say anything to anyone about Leyla. Not ever to Professor McGonagall who was Leyla's mother. Snape hoped that she wouldn't try to contact her. It would be undesired if she were to do that. He walked back to his house, waiting for the arrival of one person he wouldn't like to see. Lily, he knew that she would hate him. She wouldn't know the plan Leyla and him had made up to save them. A plan they had to make up in less than two minutes. When she found out about Peter betraying them. He sat down. There was a knock at the door.

"Severus.." Voldemort entered the room, he had with him. He threw her in front of her. "Here's your pet, like you asked for. I killed Harry Potter, I gave you exactly what you wanted. I don't get it.."  
>"Murderer!" Lily screamed "You killed my baby!"<br>"Do I need to shut her up for you?" Voldemort wanted to take his wand.  
>"No, it will be okay.." Snape smiled "Thank you for doing what I wanted my lord."<br>"Severus, followers as you are made in few numbers.." Voldemort laughed "And when they want a pet, we must give them what they want. You're rather right Severus, keeping mudblood's as a pet is not a bad idea. Is that what you're doing with your wife? Keeping a half blood god as a pet, is just more sick then that. Especially since you married her."  
>"We're in a divorce.." Snape replied "She's extremely mad with me, since I got her precious god son murdered."<p>

"Murderer!" Lily replied "Leyla will come for me! You'll see.."  
>"If she comes for you.." Voldemort stepped closer. "Every fiber in my body will enjoy torturing her and killing her. Mudlbood.."<br>"You monster!" Lily spit on him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily. Lily fell down the floor screaming. Tears were forming in her eyes. Snape had a hard time watching Lily in pain. He stared at her. "See that's how you train pets, they feel pain. They know what they did is wrong."  
>"I get it.." Snape stared at Voldemort. "You can stop now, she gets the message."<br>"How I would enjoy putting your wife under the same treatment.." Snape glared at him. "Excuse me, ex-wife. Good thing she took the kids with her, you don't have to be bothered by any on them."  
>"I know, my lord.." Snape put his head down.<br>"So, I guess you want to spend some time with your present.." Voldemort laughed "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

On that notion, Voldemort left the room. Snape stared around, for one time he felt a bit bad. Lily lay on the floor, keeping still.  
>"Lily.." Snape walked towards her. "Are you okay?"<br>"Don't talk to me.." Lily stood up. "I just lost every part of respect that I had left for you. You would betray Ley to him? So he could kill her? You are a bad guy, Severus Snape."  
>"Lily, I subject you go upstairs.." Snape replied "Get some sleep in the guestroom, you look like you need it."<br>"They killed my baby!" Lily yelled "If you were a friend, Harry would still be alive."  
>Lucky I am your friend. Snape thought in himself, as Lily headed upstairs. He wasn't going to harm her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Voldemort would get it out of her, or she would rush to Harry's side. Not knowing was a bliss, he knew everything. And all he wanted to do was walk to Lily, and tell her the absolute truth. About her son, about the boy that lived. Snape closed his eyes, and wondered where his wife was right now. He closed his eyes imagining her blue eyes. It brought tears to his eyes. He hoped that the war would be over, that Voldemort would die tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Harry please stop crying!" Leyla screamed to the baby, as she took him from the crib again. She pulled him against her chest, and rocked him.<br>"He's a handful I see.." A woman on the bench next to her said. "I see you're not thinking about slowing down. Number 2?"  
>"4 actually.." Leyla smiled "Got two daughters at home, I would have two of each if this turned out to be a boy. It will be a handful.."<br>"And your husband is he happy?" she stared at her.  
>"He left me." Leyla replied "It was all sudden, he.."<p>

"I'm so sorry, you don't have to talk to me about it. I'm a stranger after all.." the woman replied "Can I add that your son has your nose.."  
>"Thank you.." Leyla explained "I always heard it looked like his dad. He looks like his dad, It almost seemed like I was nowhere involved."<br>"But I have to go.." Leyla stood up. "Katherine, Selena, we're leaving."

Two four year olds walked to her, they were playing not far from her. She stared at the woman.  
>"What's his name?" she asked "That baby's?"<br>"His name is.." She paused "Taylor, his name is Taylor."  
>"Beautiful name.." she smiled "I guess I'll see you here again."<br>"Have a nice day.." she smiled

Leyla walked towards the house. Still keeping a hold of Harry, or in this case Taylor. She had to make up something. She couldn't risk getting caught. Harry was hers to protect. It's what Lily would have wanted to. She thought about Lily suffering through the loss of a husband and a her child. She pulled Harry closer to her. She could remember the flash of green light, the cries that Harry had given her. And when she took him from the crib. She stared in front of her. She stopped. She wanted to talk to Dumbledore. She wanted, but she couldn't. Severus had forbidden to contact anyone. Voldemort would find out, and everyone would be in mortal danger. She opened the door to her house, and stepped inside for once she'd be happy. For once..

* * *

><p>"Can I see my baby?" Lily stepped of the stairs. "I mean.. can I see it?"<br>"Lily, I don't understand.." Snape turned around. "I think the dark lord has destroyed the bodies. He doesn't want anyone to perform.."  
>"So I can't even say goodbye.." Lily turned to him. "Why did you want to save me? Why didn't you let me die with my husband and my baby? I would have been better off… Dead!"<br>"Lily, don't do that!" Snape stared at her. "You know that your life is just as important as Harry Potters. I save you, you should be glad!"  
>"I want to be dead!" She stepped towards him and smacked her hand in his face. "I want to be with my baby! Now! But I can't even see my son after he passed!"<br>"Lily, please, I can't get you to Harry!" Snape replied  
>"I thought you would understand,.." Lily's tears became worst. "You have a baby to, or did you forget that. What would you do if they had just killed your wife and your two daughters? What would you do, Severus? You wouldn't give a damn, since you don't care about anyone or anything."<br>"Lily!" Snape reacted

"Let me go now!" Lily stared at him.  
>"No, Voldemort would kill you if I let you go!" Snape replied "You're not going anywhere."<br>"That's good!" Lily stared at him. "Since I want to die!"  
>"Well, you'll get over it!" Snape replied "I've been fine ever since Leyla left. It's better!"<br>"Call her, tell her that she comes and gets me.." Lily replied "I can go live with her! Anything would be better than with you!"

"She wouldn't come!" Snape yelled "Do you think she cares? She doesn't give a damn about you, she knew he went after Harry. She didn't do anything."  
>"That's because she couldn't!" Lily replied "She's my best friend.."<br>"No, it's because she doesn't care about you!" Snape replied "I am the only one that cares for you, so now you stay with me!"  
>"What about Harry?"<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback to the Hogwarts days will be added. I hope you guys like this, reviews make me write faster!<p> 


	2. new life

**2 A new life...**

* * *

><p>Hey,<p>

New chapter, cursive means flashback. Underlined means nightmare or dream. Enjoy this new chapter.. And remember a review makes writing way easier. It makes me feel more creative..  
>Enjoy this, Tempe Geller!<p>

* * *

><p>He left, Lily jumped from the bed she was resting on. It had been a week ever since her baby had died, and she was not doing better. She was happy that Snape didn't speak to her, not more than good morning and good night. Now he was gone, she assumed he went to Hogwarts. A place where they hired a spy of the dark lord. She wanted to tell Dumbledore. But she didn't even dare step outside the door. Snape had told her things. Lily slowly walked down the stairs, she stared around in the dark house. She hadn't been here before. The door next to the stairs was closed up, and it was hard for Lily to push it open. It was a big room, bigger than she expected. She smelt something she hadn't expect either. Flowers,.. She stared around the room, this one was different from the others. There was so much light, a big window had been added to the room. Lily expected they used magic to do so. There were beautiful drawings on the wall. Lily stepped towards the crib. There were only two, she stared at the pictures. They were on the floor, thrown of it. The glass was broken all over the floor. The picture was pulled apart. Lily stepped back. She stared around, when she turned around she saw Severus Snape. He was staring at her.<br>"What are you doing here?" Snape grabbed her wrist. "You're not supposed to be here!"  
>"Yeah, as I remember! I'm supposed to be dead, like my child!" Lily yelled "Or like my husband! But you were that selfish! Why did you want me? I mean you had a wife? Why couldn't you just let me die? Wasn't it enough that you keep looking at me as I'm some sort of.."<br>"Mudblood?" Snape turned to her. "That's what I want to call you right?"

"Well.." Lily turned away. "Coward!"  
>"Isn't it nice of you to sneak around.." Snape stared at her. "you're not supposed to be here.."<br>"I didn't see this room locked.." Lily replied "Maybe I'll have to walk around this room, just pull open some of your bad memories!"  
>"Lily, go to your guest room.." Snape replied "And leave me be!"<p>

"Leave you be?" Lily replied "I'm going to make every single moment of your life a living hell, just because you killed my baby. You got my Harry killed!"  
>"Get out of my face!", Snape grabbed her wrist.<br>"You're a monster!" Lily took a step back.  
>"Right why not?" Snape took a porcelain statue from the cabinet and threw it at Lily.<p>

"Monster!" She cried as she stared at him once more again.

"_Sev?", it was dark. The door was wide open, slowly she walked in the house. Leyla's feet moved slowly over the wooden floor. "Severus?"  
>"You're good for nothing!", she heard someone scream, "You're responsible for no one!"<br>"I never wanted that screw up kid!" A low voice screamed "And what now I have to deal with friends of that crazy school? People like you.."  
>"People like me?", the high voice spoke once more again, "What's that supposed to mean?"<em>

"_Get out of here!", the low voice screamed.  
>"Sev.." Leyla screamed "Where are you?" <em>

_A door swung open, as Leyla stepped back._

Snape opened his eyes, to find out Lily had left the room. He stared at the scattered glass, just like his life everything was broken. He picked up a piece, a slow pain went through his body. He watched at red blood fell to the wooden floor.  
><em>"Severus!" <em>He heard someone scream, but he didn't find anyone there. He made a fist, the blood started to drip on the wooden floor.

* * *

><p>"I'm Jean Granger…" Leyla turned to the woman that sat down next to her. "I haven't seen you hear that often. Are you new?"<br>"Yes.." Leyla smiled "Me, Taylor, Katherine and Selena are new in town."  
>"This is Hermione…" Jean showed her the baby. "She turned two in September. How old are yours?"<p>

"Selena and Kat are four.." Leyla replied "Harry just turned 1 in July.."  
>"You have a lovely son.." Jean smiled "Maybe we should have some kind of play dates, Hermione and your son could be great friends.."<br>"Right.." Leyla replied.  
>"I understand, if you have to ask your husband.." Jean got her number from her bag. "Here's my number, we could have coffee if you'd like that.."<br>"Thanks.." Leyla smiled "But I'm divorced."

"Oh, I can say it won't be easy on you.." Jean replied "I couldn't imagine not having my husband there, how long has it been?"  
>"Not long.." Leyla smiled "It feels like yesterday, he doesn't even know where I am."<br>"Why is that?" Jean stared at her. "I'm sorry I'm so nosy, I just.."  
>"I don't know.." Leyla replied "I haven't reevaluated the relationship."<p>

"Mommy, mommy.." Katherine walked towards her, hiding behind her leg. "You have to see what I can do mommy.."  
>"Can you show me at home darling?" she kissed her on the cheek. "Go play with your sister."<br>"How far along are you?" she stared at Leyla. "You don't mind me asking right?"  
>"7 months.." Leyla put her hand on her stomach. "I don't even know if it's a boy or girl…"<br>"I bet it will be a lovely child.." Jean smiled

"Yours is to.." Leyla said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Snape stood up, stepping to the door where Lily was standing. His eyes stared at her.<br>"What if I say I want to see Petunia? Or Dumbledore?" Lily stood up. "Or even Sirius?"  
>"That punk went to Azkanban for betraying you.." Snape replied "And killing that Peter Petigrew, I believe. So where are you going?"<br>"Dumbledore!" Lily replied "I'm going to tell him what kind of punk you really are!"

"Dumbledore thinks you're dead!" Snape threw a copy of the daily prophet in front of her. Lily grabbed the paper in both of her hands, she stared at the article on the front page. It was one that announced she had died, her son Harry was hardly mentioned. She stared at Lily.  
>"You're joking right?" Lily stared at him. "If I show up, they'll know I'm alive, I'll get them.."<br>"To the world, you are dead." Snape replied "I am all you have! There's no one on this entire world that cares so much about you then I do!"  
>"So would you say that you love me?" Lily replied "I don't think you're able to love? I mean your father was a monster, and you know what they say. Like father, like son!"<p>

Snape turned around.  
>"That's really nice Lily.." Snape replied, he stepped in front of the door. "Lily, get back to your guest room. I don't want to hurt you!"<br>"You already have!" Lily turned around heading on the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I wish all of this would be over.." Minerva stared out of the window of her Hogwarts office. "Don't you Albus?"<br>"Every single day!" Albus replied  
>"It's so sad.." Minerva put her hand on her head. "About the Potters.."<p>

"Yeah, very sad.." Dumbledore replied  
>"Albus, I don't want to disrespect you.." Minerva stood up. "Do you honestly think it's smart to have a death eater like Severus Snape here?"<br>"Minerva, he's your son in law.." Dumbledore stared at him. "I thought you would trust him.."  
>"I don't trust him because of that.." Minerva replied "Specially since they're getting a divorce. I have no idea where my daughter went, she just vanished.."<p>

"Sometimes people don't want to be found with a reason…" Dumbledore replied "I'm sure Leyla has her reasons. She always has her reasons, poor girl most be devastated. Losing once best friend and god son can't be easy."  
>"She's probably suffering in silence.." Minerva replied "That's why she needs her mom."<br>"Leyla is independent, always has been!" Dumbledore smiled

"What if he killed her?" Minerva turned to Dumbledore. "Snape, what if he killed my daughter? I need you to find her, my daughter. I need you to put everyone of the Order of the Phoenix on this."  
>"Minerva, as long as Leyla doesn't want to be found, we won't find her.." Dumbledore replied<p>

* * *

><p><span>"Higher, daddy! Higher!" a high pitchy voice was heard by Severus Snape, he got out of his high bed. He slowly walked around the garden, for some reason his bed had ended up right there. He stared around, blue butterflies were flying around the garden. <span>

"Mommy, higher! Mommy!", once more again he heard the high pitchy voice. There was laughter all around him. "Mommy higher!"  
>"Daddy!", a little girl threw her arm around his neck. She had wavy black hair, piercing blue eyes and a pale skin. Snape also liked to call that, his hair color, but the rest was Leyla. Even the curls in her hair were hers. Sometimes he didn't know where this girl was anything like him.<p>

"Daddy!", everything around him started to go faster. He could see everything passing by. "Daddy!"

"Selena!" He screamed as he woke up from the nightmare. He stood up from the bed, he didn't know what to do. Sometimes he would make a potion, a dreamless sleep potion, but this time he didn't feel like doing so. In some sort of way he thought he disserved it. He wanted to write a letter, he wanted to talk to someone. Someone that wasn't convinced he was evil. He stood up, from his bed. It was evening. He stared at his watch. He remembered some kind of meeting of the death eaters, maybe even some kind of party. He didn't know.

He stepped out of his bed, he slowly put on his robes. Black as usual. Leyla had tried to talk him in to wearing blue robes once up on a time, but he refused that. Even when she told how sexy he looked in blue and even black. But her cute nature was something he would melt for, but that was not the fact with clothes. Blue was simple not his color.  
>He took his wand of his bedside table, and stepped out of his room.<br>"Monster.." He heard Lily whispering from behind him. "Coward.."  
>"Will you please shut up?" Snape turned to Lily. "I'm not a monster!"<p>

"Sure you're not!" Lily rolled her eyes, as Snape left his house. It only took him two seconds to get to the house where they were meeting up, this time it was an old mansion that belonged to muggles. Voldemort had killed them a couple of weeks ago, and taken residence there. Snape stepped inside the house.  
>"My lord, I want to find the girl.." Bellatrix was kneeling in front of him, like he was some kind of hero. "I agree with you, she must be put down."<br>"Who must be put down my lord?" Snape stared at Bellatrix.

"Your wife.." Bellatrix gave him an evil laugh.  
>"How is your present treating you?" Voldemort smiled "Your pet doesn't eat expensive food right?"<br>"My lord, why do you have to go after my w.. ex-wife?" Snape stared at him. "I thought we had a deal.."  
>"I told you I wouldn't kill your wife.." Voldemort gave him an evil smile "But now she's not your wife anymore, I don't see any reason not to kill her.."<br>"I understand my lord.." Snape stood up. "But I want to have the pleasure, my life is the one she ruined with all her mad rules. I couldn't put her under an imperious curse. It was a hell being married to her, I would love you to kill her.."  
>"See Severus, we made you in to a man.." Snape replied "There's so much better you can do. Even your pet is better than the one you were married to.."<p>

"Severus, I need you to do one thing for me.." Voldemort hang closer. "I need you to kill someone, Professor Minerva McGonagall, I need more death eaters inside. Dumbledore is close to her, I need you be his only.. .."

Voldemort laughed,: " You know what I mean. I need you to kill Minerva McGonagall, she's to much in the war. You're the only that can get to her, you won't get fired. There are so many scenarios in which you could get away. Get her to Hogsmead, ask any death eaters to help you. But I want her dead by tomorrow midnight. And then I'll find out where your wife is, trust me Severus. No one can hide from the greatest wizard of our world. So, what will you do?"  
>"Kill Minerva McGonagall!" Severus Snape turned away from Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW: if you want to see more Hermione and Harry cutenes, and later maybe even Ron. :p<p> 


	3. social dillema

3. A social Dillema

* * *

><p>Hey,<p>

This is the third chapter. Tell me what you think. This is a chapter that reflects the feelings of Lily and Snape, as they face what happened and what's coming. Next chapter will continue with Lily and Snape's mission.  
>I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it!<p>

TempeGeller

* * *

><p>For once Severus Snape stared in front of him, he was sitting in his room. Lily had been up early, and had been doing her 'Snape is a monster' routine, which made it only harder for him to talk to her. He had to admit, even for him she started to get annoying. He wanted to lock her in her room, until she just shut up. But this was not about Lily Evans. This was about Minerva McGonagall, the woman he'd called his mother in law for nearly 4 years. To him Minerva was a stubborn annoying woman, a woman that would have done anything to sabotage his relationship. On the other hand, he wouldn't kill her over something like that. She also had a very kind nature, towards her grandchildren. She would spoil them under presents, and give snappy comments about how they didn't get any of his biology. And how lucky they were that they looked like their mother.<br>'Kill Minerva McGonagall..' He heard the dark lord in his head. Why would he ask that? Was the witch Minerva McGonagall that dangerous? She was just a transfiguration teacher. An unlucky woman in love, and so much more. But nothing that could make her a danger to Lord Voldemort. What should he do? He couldn't harm a hair on her head. Leyla would harm him, if he did. Even if it was just to keep his cover. He thought off Leyla, about her long wavy blond hair in the sun. She was beautiful, he remembered that. It had almost been a week, a week since that Halloween night that changed everyone's life. That night were Harry Potter became the boy that lived.

"_He's going after them.." Leyla turned to Snape "We've got to do something, anything. Severus, Peter Petigrew betrayed them. He's on his way to their house as we speak! We have to save them."  
>"Ley, please.." Snape turned away. "There's nothing we can do, he's going to kill them. We can only hide from him for so long. If you save the boy tonight, he'll keep trying until he succeeds in killing Harry Potter. We both know it.." <em>

"_God damn it, Severus!" Leyla stepped away. She pointed to the window, causing the picture on the cabinet to fall down. "I didn't know you were anywhere near that selfish. I mean, they are our friends! Our friend Severus! And you are so calm, they are going to be killed."  
>"If we stand up against him, it's our heads on the plate!" Snape replied "I mean it's not like you were born as something he likes. We both know you are born .."<br>"Less? Is that what you mean?" Leyla screamed to him. "That my birth right is not so great as yours! Is that what you mean?"  
>"Leyla, I don't want to fight.." Severus replied "Let's just leave it here, we have to be in Hogwarts in 10 minutes. To get the twin. Just stop it."<br>"Not until I hear we are going to do something!" Leyla stepped over the glass. "Do something to stop him! I can't stand here, while my best friend and her son die! And what about James he never deserved anything like that.."_

"_If there's one guy that disserves this, it's James Potter!" Snape replied  
>"So bullying in High school is that bad?" Leyla replied "You're pretending like no one cared for you during High school! You were not a James Potter, but I do remember that I was there every single moment of your life. And you never appreciated it. You just go on and on about how mean James Potter was to you. But High school is over, and he changed. Yes, what he did was mean and cruel. But dead is a bit cruel, don't you think? Are you forgetting he saved your life once? You owe this to him!"<em>

"_I owe nothing to that disgusting pig!" Snape grabbed her arm. "You have no right to say that I owe something! I owe him nothing"  
>"Right, you owe him nothing!" Leyla pulled her arm free. "What about Lily?"<br>"Lily will be unharmed.." Snape turned to her. "He promised me.."_

"_You what?" Leyla slapped him in the face. "You would do such a disgusting thing? It's okay that he kills her husband and her kid? But let her be alive without any? Severus, are you kidding me? You're so cruel, you only think about yourself.."  
>"I was thinking about Lily.." Snape replied "I was.."<br>"No, you weren't.." Leyla replied "You asked him for her life! Not for Harry's or James' life! You gave him the green light to destroy her whole family! Think about us! What would you do if James fancied me. What would you say if he gave the green light for killing you, Selena and Katherine. But he told him to spare my life, because he would have a free pass to make a move on me. What would you say?"_

"_I don't want…" Snape replied "It has nothing to do with it. Those situation are totally different."  
>"They're not.." Leyla replied "You could have talked to Dumbledore, you could have talked to anyone. But you asked him. He who must not be smelled.. You asked him for a favor.. How do you think Lily will feel when she finds out Harry is dead? How do you think she will feel? She'll want to be dead to. If it were me, I'd jump of a cliff. Just to stop feel pain."<br>"I talked to Dumbledore to.." Snape replied "That's why they went in to hiding."  
>"But you still thought about yourself first.." Leyla replied "If you really cared for Lily, you would have.. You told Voldemort about the prophecy, about everything. Anything that happens now is on you!"<em>

"_Okay, can we stop them?" Snape turned to him. " Do you have a plan?"  
>"I think that I could use something.." Leyla replied "This would cause something.."<br>"What will it cause?" Snape stared at him.  
>"That's it.." Leyla turned away. "I don't know what will happens exactly." <em>

Snape closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't want to hear her voice in his head. It was like a video that kept playing over and over again. It paused at moments. He was a jerk, a selfish jerk. But he had agreed with Leyla's plan. Which he was skeptic about. It had driven him here. To the place where he became a bigger liar. A killer to Lily Evans. A good follower to Voldemort. A thief for Minerva McGonagall. A spy. And to his eyes, he was a void that couldn't be filled. He stared around, did he want to be the killer of Minerva McGonagall? No. He had to talk to the one person who knew what to do. 'Dumbledore'. He took his broom, and stared at the dark sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate it here!<strong>_Lily put the wavy letters on the paper. It didn't replace the ears of James, he would always listen to her. Most of the time he would nod in understanding, even when he thought she was just saying silly things. He was the man she loved. And now he was gone. He wasn't coming back, which made her so scared. It was a week ago, a week since that fatal Halloween night. She released an angry tear on the paper. 'Selfish man', her head cursed.

_**I could slit his throat, I could kill him for doing what he did.**_ Lily was not surprised by that anger in her writing. She stared at her pen that rolled over the paper. Severus Snape, asked Voldemort to spare her life. And Voldemort compared her to a pet. Like she was some kind of dog that was put down. Like he thought of her as an animal. But she didn't think. If she could kill both man, she would do so in a heartbeat. To take revenge for her sons dad, and her husband. Lily took the teddy bear from her bed. She had no idea where it came from. She threw it to the wall.  
>"Liar!" She screamed. "You selfish murderer!"<p>

She slipped of the bed, and paced around in the room. There were some things she hardly remembered form that fatal night. Others were very clair.

"_What's that?", Lily Evans heard a door open up. "James?"  
>"I'll have a look.." James replied "Probably just a kid, playing around.."<br>"James, that's just it.." Lily replied "Our house is under a fidilius charm, no one would see it. It's not Sirius right? He was telling that.."  
>"Yeah, he was doing something for.." James replied "I'll go check things out.." <em>

"_Okay." Lily said as she took Harry from the bed. She sat down, and stared at the TV that was not playing. She worried, but she knew that Sirius liked to come over unexpected. This was just like all those times. It was normal."  
>"Go it's him.." James ran up the stairs. He looked worried. "I'll hold him off! Take Harry and go!"<br>"James, I can't go without you!" Lily took his hand. "We can run as a family." _

"_No, Lily.." he stared at her. "I can win us time, you take Harry. Climb out of the window, save him. Please, Lily. Go!"  
>"you'll be right behind us?" Lily started to cry. "Right?"<br>"I'll be right behind you Lily.." he stared at her. "He's not getting passed me!" _

"_Okay.." Lily ran up the shallow stairs. She had Harry in his arms, she closed the heavy door behind her and pushed a heavy cabinet in front of it. She cried as she heard Voldemort's snakelike voice. She turned around, heading for Harry's bedroom. She slowly put the baby in the crib.  
>"Don't worry Harry!" Lily replied "Everything will be okay."<br>Lily stood up, pushing the cabinet in front of the door. Just like she did to the other door to the stairway. She turned around, heading for the window. Slowly she stepped to the window. In her mind she heard screams, she could almost see green like light. Her eyes teared up._

_She started to pull her the window.  
>"God damn it!" Lily cried "Please open up! Please open up!"<br>"A stupid cabinet won't stop me!" Voldemort's voice came from the outside of the room. "Lily Potter!" _

_She turned around to Harry. Her tears rolled over her cheeks. She turned to the window, once again she tried to pull it. She could feel it was frozen from the outside. She wouldn't be able to pull it open. Slowly she turned to the door, a heavy vase was leaning beside it. 'Thanks Petunia', she thought as she slammed the ugly vase to the window. Lightly shattering the glass. She turned around to grab the broom that was behind it. She took it, smashing it to the window. The glass shattered. And the way out was opened, she turned to Harry.  
>A hush explosion followed. One that almost blew her to the floor. And there was he, the pale man that was known as Voldemort. A name that caused the entire wizard world to shiver in fear. He stared at her. She knew she couldn't make it to the window. She knew that he would kill her if she did. There was no way out.<em>

"_Step away.." Voldemort's voice was high and pitchy. Just like a friends she knew, but unlike Leyla his voice captured fear and murder, where Leyla's was pure joy. He stared at her.  
>"You don't have to die, just step away and everyone will be fine.." Voldemort laughed. <em>

"_Please not Harry!" Lily screamed "Kill me, but don't kill Harry.."  
>"Step aside you stupid girl.." Voldemort pointed his wand at her. "Now!"<br>"Please not Harry!" Lily screamed it out. "Take me instead. Please, don't kill Harry.."  
>"This is my last warning.." Voldemort screamed.<br>"Please don't kill Harry. Have mercy!" Lily stared to cry. "Please don't kill Harry. I'll do anything. Just don't kill Harry please!"_

"_Step aside girl!" he heard her say, green light was the last thing she saw before darkness took over. The green light that brought dead with it. _

Lily opened up her eyes. Even now she didn't understand how she survived. How she had seen her baby die. She hadn't but she knew. Harry was dead. Guilt took over, if she had been faster. If she just smashed the glass faster. If she had listened to James, if she just ran right away. If she just did more, tried harder. Maybe Harry would have still been alive. If she smashed the glass right away, she would have made her way outside. She would have run. There was no way Voldemort would sense what direction she would have taken. She could have flown anywhere. Hogwarts? Her home town, anywhere. But she had to be stupid. She had to try to pull the window. While she knew it was very cold outside. Somewhere inside it was her fault that her baby was dead.  
>She grabbed the broom, smashing the window in the guest bedroom. The glass broke just like that. Lily started to cry.<br>"It's that simple.." Lily replied "It's that simple, you selfish cow!"

She sank to the floor crying. Once more again she grabbed a heavy statue. She stared at her own reflection. Her green eyes were eyes she couldn't see. The pain in them was to real to face.  
>"You coward!" She smashed the statue to mirror. The pieces fell to the floor. "You could have saved him! You could have.."<p>

Lily fell to the bed crying. She put her head in her arms, and cried. She kept seeing different scenarios. She could have hid Harry in the house. She could have attacked Voldemort with the vase Petunia had given to her. But instead she had waited in the room, like a selfish little mouse. Leyla wouldn't have done that. She would have been brave. She would have stood up for her family. Just like James had. She , Lily Potter was a scared mouse. Still was. She looked at her bag. She smiled as she took a knife from it. Voldemort was going to pay. Lily smiled. She was going to make him pay.

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think about Lily's plan? What will Severus do with McGonagall? And will Leyla get ear of anything that is going on? REVIEWS make me happy, and happy writers write faster! Which means more chapter! Which means you will know what happens to everyone!"<p> 


	4. Who to be or who to kil

4. Who to be.. or who to kill..

_Hey, _

_I felt inspired and wrote this today. I'm in a creative mood, so I wrote this. Please review! I read all of them, and use ideas you give me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since this story is so much fun to writer. Enjoy!_

TempeGeller.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat down over Albus Dumbledore, a man he admired with his fool heart. He was one of the only man that saw Severus for who he really was. Outside Leyla, who sometimes fixated on his negative sides rather than his positive ones.<br>"I'm so sorry about Lily's dead.." Dumbledore sat down. "Everyone is stunned really. I know I promised to protect her, but she just put her trust in the wrong people."  
>"I know, I.." Snape paused "I'm not here to talk about Lily Evans sir.."<br>"Then Severus, why are you here?" Albus sat down. "As I understand, with Lily and Harry gone, your loyalty shifts back to Voldemort.."  
>"Not exactly." Snape replied "Voldemort gave me a task, he asked me to kill someone."<p>

"Was it me he asked to kill?" Albus took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
>"No, it was not you sir." Severus put his hand to his head. "Minerva, he wants me to kill Minerva McGonagall, if I want him to keep trusting me. I need to kill my.."<br>"Yeah, I understand, Severus." Albus replied "What are you expecting me to say? If you don't kill her, Voldemort will stop trusting you. But if you do kill her, Leyla will come after you. What are you asking me, Severus?"  
>"I need to you to something that Minerva.." Snape stood up. "I don't want her to die.."<p>

"Are you asking me to fire Minerva?" Albus turned to him. "If I fire her, and hire one of you death eater friends, it will get one of you in here. It will make her safe. That's what I hate to do."  
>"Thank you sir."<p>

"Severus, my boy.." Dumbledore stared at him. "There's one thing I fail to gasp, that is why your cold attitude towards the dead of Lily Evans? I thought you two were best friends.."  
>"I don't think it has slipped in just yet.." Snape replied "Things have been hectic. I don't think I've grasped the idea that she's gone."<br>"Maybe because there's something I don't know.." Albus took of his glasses "Some crazy plan neither you or me are unaware off. Your wife has a mind of her own, sometimes I think that Voldemort picked a fight with the wrong girl."  
>"My wife is.." Snape paused "My ex-wife.."<br>"I think you are not divorced.." Dumbledore replied "There's something going on that I don't know about, something between the two of you. And I say.."

Dumbledore took his glasses of and gave him a soft smile:, "Keep it going!"

* * *

><p>Leyla opened her eyes, as she heard a bell ring. She run of the stairs, turning around the corner to find someone familiar standing in front of the door. She slowly opened it up.<br>"Good morning.." Jean carried Hermione inside. "I appreciate this so much, but my baby sit didn't pick up her phone. My boss called me for work you see.."  
>"I get it.." Leyla smiled "It's no biggie, I work from here anyway."<br>"Oh…" Jean smiled "You're a writer?"  
>"I am write handbooks on physics." Leyla smiled<p>

"Okay, Hermione ate before." Jean took the bag. "I think she will wake up around 2 in the afternoon.  
>That's what she does most of the time. She's not a cry baby, okay.."<br>"Fine.." Leyla nodded  
>"How is the divorce going?" Jean turned to her. "Have you seen him?"<br>"I have not.." Leyla replied "My lawyer explains that I don't have to see him. I have nothing to say to him, he told me that it's smarter to keep hidden. He's .."  
>"Aggressive?" Jean stared at her.<p>

"Obsessive.." Leyla spook "Kind off stalky crazy.."  
>"I understand.."<p>

Leyla put Hermione in the small bed and stared at her.  
>"I'll be going.." Jean smiled "Good luck with Hermione."<br>"I'll be fine.." And with that Jeans Granger left the house.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans slowly walked down the stairs, she stared at Severus Snape who was reading a book in the sitting room. She stared at him, knowing that he couldn't see her. Slowly she stepped of the stairs, and headed for the small room under it. Snape kept all kinds of weapons there. Leyla had told her so the last time they met. She told her how it scared her that they had all kind of weapons in their house. Now Lily understood, there were all kind of weapons from the dark ages. Cross bows, swards, all you could imagine. Lily grabbed her sport bag, and filled it up with weapons. She didn't care if they were lethal. She would enjoy killing Voldemort. More than she should. She smiled, he was going to feel sorry for the day he killed Harry Potter. Her son, Lily was going to show how badass she was.<p>

"You will feel sorry for ever coming close to my family.." Lily whispered, she slowly walked towards the room Snape was in. She stared at him, he was fast asleep. The book he was reading was right next to him. There was some tea, but he hadn't even touched it. And right next to it was his wand. Lily walked over the wooden floor, towards the wand. She wanted to take it, she knew she had to get it. She lost hers, and now Snape's was all she had. Lily knew that attacking Voldemort would be a bad idea, but right now she had no good mind. She was cursed my so much pain, pain that didn't make her think clear. Everything was so unclear. She stared at him. For once Lily really looked at him. She had to admit, seeing him like this. It didn't look like a monster sleeping. It looked like a man, a man that went through a lot in his life. But she couldn't forget what he did. She grabbed the wand, he hadn't moved. Not even said something. Slowly she turned around.

"Ley…" Snape's voice came through the room. "Take him, Leyla.."  
>"Take who?" Lily tried to sound like Leyla, but she couldn't imitate her high sweet voice. It sounded more like a drunk house elf.<br>"You know.." Snape smiled "Now go!"  
>"Who do I have to take?" Lily stared at him. "Tell me.."<br>"You know, you can't say.." Snape turned in the chair. "He mind find out.."

"Voldemort.." Lily stared at him.  
>"No one can bring him down.." Snape replied "No one has the guts.."<p>

Lily smiled, the world would change. Lily stepped away, she had his wand in her hands. She had weapons in the bag. She would send Voldemort back to the place he belonged. Hell. Lily stood up.

LINE

"Severus.." A high voice came out of the forest, Snape turned around but he found darkness all around him. He turned, but he didn't find anyone there. 

"Who are you?" He yelled it out "Come out, come out where ever you are!"  
>"Severus.." A bright light moved from the forest, it seemed Leyla. The figure stopped in front of him, and it revealed his wife. "Severus, why are you sleeping?"<br>"This is not real.." Snape stared down.  
>"Yeah, didn't the forest give that away.." Leyla pointed to it. "It looks like you're part of a bad Red Riding hood remake. And look at the moon, it's full moon. It's not even full moon. And the biggest thing, I am here. You should have seen it.."<p>

"Right?" Snape stared at her. "So this is you?"  
>"What?" Leyla rolled her eyes. "Are you mad? Bloody hell, this is not me. This is you, if you know what you mean. You're talking to yourself."<br>"What?" Snape turned to Leyla. "You look like Leyla.."  
>"That's because she's the objection of your affection.." Leyla smiled "Imagine how crazy it would be to talk to yourself.."<br>"What?" Snape rolled her eyes. "This is weird too.."

"Well, never mind.." Leyla replied "Okay, Severus, something bad is going to happen. Lily has a very bad plan, and you need to make sure she doesn't get around to doing it. People could die, lives could be lost. It's important that Lily Potter does not.."  
>"Lily Evans.." Snape corrected. "It's Evans.."<br>"Well, you should get over yourself.." Leyla pushed him. "You're ruining a lot of things by those stuff. You care about Lily as your friend, that's the end. Why do you think Leyla feels this insecure. She thinks you love Lily to!"  
>"Okay.." Snape stared at her. "So how do I know that?"<br>"Well, there's a lot of things we've chose to ignore.." the voice replied. "But you need to know, you have to wake up! Wake up and stop whatever is not supposed to happen. Wake up!"

Snape awake from his sleep, to find himself in the sitting room. The book he was reading had fallen to the floor. He stared around, everything looked normal. More so, Lily had stopped her offensive monster things. He felt good about that. Good that she finally seemed to understand that he didn't want to harm her. That he wasn't the monster. He took the book, and slowly put it in the empty spot. Then her returned to the table to take a sip of tea. He slowly he took the daily prophet, reading the article about the Potters. Lily's dead was addressed, as was James' and Harry's. He knew that Harry was still alive with his wife.  
>'you have to stop Lily', the voice of his mind screamed once more again. What was Lily going to do? What would he do if. He rolled his eyes, she would not be so stupid to get revenge. He reassured that Lily wouldn't go after Voldemort. She was unhappy, but she was nowhere near that stupid. It was suicidal to do so. He stared at the table, and remember he should finish a potion he was making. Slowly he grabbed his wand, to notice it wasn't there anymore.<br>"Oh no.." he run upstairs. When he walked in Lily's room, he found broken glass. A broken statue. The pieces of the mirror were everywhere. Lily wasn't there anymore. She had gone, and she had taken his wand. He was sure about it. Again, he followed the way downstairs. He looked in the cupboard under the stairs. All the weapons he owned were missing. Even the things he never used. All of them.  
>'Lily is going to do something stupid', Snape's mind told him. He started to panic, the only thing he could think of was get even. And she only person she could get even with was Voldemort. The guy that killed her baby boy. And now he released that the both of them were not so different. He would go after Voldemort if he killed his wife. He would go after him, if he did this to him. Now Snape saw the signs. The fact that Lily never came to diner, she always ate at her room alone. The worst thing came to her mind. Lily was going to get herself killed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I will be there with your food right away.." Leyla cursed. "And I know you two are hungry to.." She stared at the two girls who were barely screaming.<p>

"Food!" Selena called it out. "Me hungry…"  
>Hermione cried, and Harry was still sleeping. It was so hectic, she couldn't see anything. She handed the sandwich to her daughters. Slowly they started to eat it.<br>"Hermione, I will be there right away with.." Leyla said as the bottle levitated from the table. It flew in Hermione's direction. Her little hands wrapped around it. And she smiled.

"Wow.." Leyla stared at her. She stared at Harry, he was still fast asleep. And Katherine and Selena were way to focused on their own dinner. She stared at Hermione, was Jean Granger a muggle or was she a witch? If she were, she would be dangerous to her secret. Especially since she told her what her real name was. Was this a danger?

"How did you do that Hermione?" She stared at the baby. "How did you get that bottle to fly over her? Are you a witch? How come I never noticed that before.."  
>"Mommy.." Katherine stepped to her. "Can we go see daddy?"<br>"No darling.." Leyla smiled "Take your brother upstairs!"  
>"Harry not my brother!" Selena screamed "He not!"<br>"Selena, what have I told about saying that.." Leyla stared at him. "Don't do it!"  
>"But he not!" Selena looked mad "And you liar!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lily walked over to the manor where Voldemort was staying. She had found out by using her mind. She had followed Snape many times, or she'd hear him say things in her sleep. And this was the manor that made the most sense. Lily Potter didn't consider herself smart this moment. Just emotional. It was smart of her to check notes by Snape or to follow him. It was however very dumb off her to come her unprepared. Specially with such a baggage of emotions. She was wearing clothes she took from Severus, she hoped to pass for him. She was wearing a head that hid her fire red hair. And her face was hardly visible. She knew she didn't look like Snape, but she would try to get close to him. Without getting killed in the process. She stepped slowly, just not be noticed between the death eaters. She didn't know why anyone wanted to be part of Voldemort's death eaters. Yet so much people wanted to be part of his group of death eaters.<br>"We have company.." A voice behind her laughed. Lily turned around, pointing her wand at the person. She could see one of her class mates Avary.

"Lily Evans.." , he smiled , "I don't think the dark lord will mind if I kill you right now.."  
>"Well, maybe not.." Lily stood up. She slowly grabbed a weapon of her bag, and she smashed his wand out of his hands. She grabbed it. "Got anything more to say!"<br>"You don't think you will get to him right.." he gave her an evil smile "There's more than one death eater to pass. You can't kill them all, I don't think you are a killer.."

"I don't think either.." Bellatrix said.  
>A couple of seconds later, everything went black.<p> 


	5. A muggleborn in danger!

5. Muggleborn in trouble

Hello

A new chapter, I hope you guys love it. I'm having a lot of fun with this story. This chapter was easier to writer then the previous one. I hope I can update pretty soon, but it will be hard. If you want a new chapter, please review. I love reviews!

Enjoy,  
>TempeGeller.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look what we got here.." Lord Voldemort stared at Lily Evans. "I think Snape let his dog of the lease, and he let her go with a whole bag of weapons, what were you planning on doing girl? Kill me.."<br>All the death eaters behind him started to laugh.  
>"I was.." Lily smiled "And if that stupid Black girl hadn't found me, I would have succeeded."<br>"You sound like that girl.." Voldemort laughed "I believe Leyla is her name.."

"What am I.." Lily stared at him. "I think she.."  
>"She gave me this scar.." Voldemort pointed at his head. "You can see she was smarter then you were. Pollyjuice potion I believe. She shot the arrow right for my head, she didn't think I wouldn't die. That was her mistake, yet you are stupid. You attack me without any sort of plan, not any idea that Bellatrix would notice that you are not Severus Snape. Yet you are carrying his wand.. I do however congratulate for kicking Avary's ass, he's learned a valuable lesson by now.."<br>"You will be put down.." Lily spit at him. "Someday someone will come along that's your match. And that person will destroy you, and he'll avenge everyone that everyone will die. You will be remembered as the coward you are!"

Slap. Voldemort slammed his hand to her cheekbone.  
>"That's so muggle of your.." Bellatrix reacted "Was the mud blood making you mad?"<br>"Unlike the half-blood god bitch I can kill you.." Voldemort took his wand. "Such a sad thing, you're such beautiful and promising pet. Too bad that bad pets have to be put down.."  
>"It's not such a shame.." Bellatrix replied "Let me do the honor.."<br>"Bellatrix, don't get too excited.." Voldemort replied "The punishment of trying to kill the dark lord is higher than dead.. It's suffering before you die.."  
>"You killed my baby…" Lily screamed "Off course I try to kill you! You killed my only son.."<br>"Oh, please.." Voldemort rolled his eyes. "I thought you would have forgotten that by now. As I remember you were that fortunate that your life was spared.., I didn't need to do it. But I did. That's how great I am!"  
>"As long as we don't need to hear Snape's 'Don't kill my wife' argument again.." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "That was really stupid. If we captured her today, we would kill her.."<br>"Bellatrix, we don't want to get in to that argument.." Voldemort replied "What happened changes nothing to the fact that miss this filthy mud blood needs to be told that killing the dark lord is wrong.."

"Oh, please.." Lily rolled her eyes. "You're a mean man!"  
>"She's kind of brave.." Voldemort stood up. "No one dares to speak that way to Lord Voldemort. I am very surprised that someone that's about to die, talks that way. Do you understand?"<br>"No, I would be begging for my life.." Bellatrix replied "And I would be honored to be anywhere near your greatness, my lord. My lord?"  
>"what do we do with this un.." Lily stared up at him. "Do we spare her, or do we kill her?"<p>

"You're not the greatest wizard of the world.." Lily stared up at him. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world!"  
>"Crucio.." Bellatrix screamed out the world, that caused Lily to fall to the floor. She screamed it out of pain. Bellatrix stared at Lord Voldemort and gave an evil laugh.<p>

"Imperio.." Lily fought the urge to do anything. But she couldn't. Bellatrix' evil laugh was something that kept playing in her mind. Lily tried not to grab the knife.  
>"Stop it.." Voldemort screamed. Lily dropped the knife.<br>"My lord, I was just having fun.." Bellatrix replied "She tried to kill you.."  
>"This would be way to easy." Voldemort laughed "I think I have a better plan for her.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Here's Hermione..", she handed the baby to Jean Granger.<br>"Has she been a good girl?" Jean stared at her.  
>"Miss Granger.." she stared at her. "Do you know professor McGonagall?"<br>"Never heard of her why?" Jean stared at her.  
>"She's my mother, and she mentioned something about going to school with a woman named Jean Granger. You were together in class with Merrythought…"<br>"Never heard of her, must be another Granger.." Jean replied "It's a common name.."  
>"Sure.." , she stared at her. "you know she read me all kind of stories about witches and schools, in Scotland. Do you know what I mean?"<br>"I'm sure she was a very nice woman.." she replied "But I don't know your mother.."

"Does the word appartion say something to you?" Leyla stared at her. "Polyjuice, flying bottles.."  
>"What?" Jean stared at her. "You see I'm not a witch anywhere near it. I don't get why people get this weird around me. I mean there were more people saying.."<br>"Oh.." Leyla nodded "It was interest, I've met people who were.."  
>"It's just a joke.." Jean replied "You're funny.."<br>"Right!" Leyla replied "I'm the funny one.."  
>"Polyjuice.." she rolled her eyes. "You should write a book."<br>"I'll do that someday.." Leyla smiled  
>"But I'll see you later.." Jean stepped out of the door.<p>

"Looks like there's a muggle born in town.." Leyla replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Bellatrix.." Voldemort turned to her. "I think we've hurt her enough for now.."<br>Bellatrix lowered her wand, her evil smile appeared on her face. She wanted to harm her more. Lily could tell. Everything hurt, the crucio curse was really bad. She knew that, but she never hoped to go through it. She hated to be weak in this situation.

"If you'll continue, she'll lose her mind.." Voldemort laughed "We don't want that to happen, if she becomes insane, she won't feel any pain anymore."  
>"Sure my lord." Bellatrix replied "But when do we kill her.."<br>"Not yet,.." Voldemort replied "We kill her in a couple of days, let's just have fun with her first. I know perfect things for her to do.."  
>"you are disgusting!" Lily screamed "I'll never become a death eater…"<br>"We don't want you to be a death eater!" Voldemort laughed "That ship has sealed, I mean it did when you didn't want to step away from that little basket. I don't get it, why would you protect a useless baby. When you could have been part of my kingdom. You could have been a death eater, we even wanted to forget your blood. All you had to do was step aside.."  
>"Leyla will be here.." Lily stared up. "She'll save me!"<br>"Sweetie,.." Bellatrix stepped closer. She slowly took a knife and pushed if over her skin. Lily screamed it out of pain. "If your little friend comes, we'll kill her before you can scream.."

"That's true, what Bellatrix says.." Voldemort smiled "If she comes here, we'll spare you. Mudblood. It would be to perfect, Severus would be mad if he couldn't kill her.."  
>"Severus is not a bad man!" Lily yelled "I think, he…"<br>"He's just like us.." Bellatrix laughed "exactly like us!"

"Bella, I think she gets it!" Voldemort replied "No one knows you are alive my best girl. Not even Dumbledore. Or your dear friend. No one will save you!"  
>"Someone will save me!" Lily replied "Someone always saves me!"<br>"No one cares, my girl.." Bellatrix laughed "You should know that by now. You couldn't protect your baby, I wouldn't want to live with the idea of being that weak!"  
>"I'm not weak!" Lily screamed<br>"You're dumb…" Voldemort replied "I know how you can survive, bow before my greatness, and I'll let you live.."

"NEVER!" Lily screamed "Dumbledore will always be the best wizard of the world.."  
>"Bow for lord Voldemort or die!" He pointed her wand to her.<br>"'Are you deaf?" Lily stepped in front of her. "I'll rather die than bow.. You're a killer!"  
>"I'll give you another shot!" Voldemort laughed "I do this because I know how much Snape fancies you. I find it hard to put down a pet, especially one that hasn't been trained probably.."<br>"I'm not some animal.." Lily stood up. "and I'm not weak! I'll never bow in front of you! I'll fight you until my last breath.."

"Wrong answer.." Voldemort laughed  
>"Well.." Lily stared at him. "I swear that some die you will meet your match. There are better wizards out there. I'm really sorry, your mother must be ashamed of bring forward such a piece of shit. I'd be thinking about where I went wrong. That you ended up as a killer!"<br>"Crucio!" Lily fell back to the floor. Slowly Voldemort stood up. He stepped around her in circles. He stared down at her, like she was an insect beneath his feet waiting to get crushed. He kicked in her stomach, Lily screamed it out. Pain was all over her body.

"Say I'm the greatest wizard known by man.." Voldemort stopped. "Say it!"  
>"Never" Lily screamed "You killed my baby, you're nothing but a liar."<br>"I could give James back.." Voldemort walked around "If you admit it, I'll give him back. You could be together. I could give you a life time!"

"You're lying!" Lily screamed "I'll never bow in front of you, not in a clear mind!"  
>"you stupid mudblood!" He kicked her in the stomach.<br>"Say I'm the greatest wizard.." he laughed "And I'll let you go.."  
>"You're not the greatest wizard.." Lily screamed out of pain. She moved her hand to her pocket.<p>

"It's so easy.." Voldemort laughed "You say the words, and I'll let you go. It's that easy.."  
>"You will kill me anyway.." Lily replied "You're a liar, you only think about yourself. You would kill anyone to get what you want.."<br>"No.." Voldemort hang close to her. "You say the words, I can be very understand. You'll learn that. You should be honored that I kept you alive.."  
>"I'm not.." Lily pulled a knife out of her pocket. She stabbed him in his stomach. Voldemort lost his attention, it only took Lily a few seconds to grab Snape's wand and point it at Bellatrix.<p>

"Stupefy!" Lily screamed out the words, Bellatrix fell to the floor paralyzed. Lily started to run through the castle. She'd done it. She succeeded, Voldemort wasn't going to be a trouble. She just killed him. Lily's mind screamed. She was the only witch that had ever taken a chance, that ever went here. Prepared to die. And she'd done it. She didn't want to scream in happiness. She had gotten the revenge for her sons dead. Lily kept running.

'_The arrow went right for my head..'_She could hear Voldemort's voice. She didn't stop running, how could an arrow to the head not kill Voldemort. How was that possible? Was she so sure that Voldemort was dead. If he wasn't, she was in a world of trouble. She wouldn't get out her fast enough.

"Give me that broom.." She screamed at some death eater passing by. "Now!"  
>"I can't.." the death eater replied "You tried to kill him.."<br>"Oh, that message get around fast…" Lily screamed as she once again spook another spell. She took the broom, and slowly got on it

"You can do it.." Lily whispered to herself. "Flying a broom isn't that hard, James always made it look so easy. Okay, come on.."  
>"You filthy mud blood.." Voldemort's voice was heard from a distance. He was still alive. She got on the broom without thinking.<p>

Everything around her became unclear. She needed to get away. His voice only came closer and closer. Lily's heart pounded in her chest. She was going to be caught. A hand pulled her of her broom. Moments later, she was lying in an open field.  
>"Say goodnight , filthy mud blood.." Voldemort pointed his wand at her.<br>She closed her eyes, waiting for all the pain to stop.


	6. Not without my muggleborn!

_6. Not without my muggleborn! _

_Hello,  
>This chapter was very fun to write. Most of the time I was thinking about what I wanted to happen. I hope you guys like it. From now on, Lily and Snape's story will start to moving along to Leyla's. Lily wants to talk to Leyla, and will find any way to find her. And you guys know..<br>Lily doesn't give up!  
>Enjoy this chapter, <em>

_Tempe Geller_

* * *

><p>"My lord.." Snape came out of nowhere. "You promised me she would not be harmed, and now you're attacking her. Is there something I missed.."<br>"Severus, she attacked me.." Voldemort stood up. "She tried to kill me, there's got to be some kind of punishment to attacking Lord Voldemort. And that's simple, it's dead.."

"Isn't that a bit too much my lord?" Snape's voice was very insecure, you would have noticed a small stutter if you were listening. Especially when you were listening to his scared undertone.  
>"Severus, is it acceptle for someone to try to kill the strangest witch in the world?" Voldemort turned to him. "Is it now Severus?"<br>"No, My lord…" Snape said in fear.

"Oh, please.." Lily started to talk  
>"Shut up!" Voldemort pointed his wand at her, she screamed it out in pain. "You filthy little mudblood!"<br>"Please, my lord.." Snape turned to him. "She's in pain, can't you stop it?"

"Stop it, is that the way you train pets, with a soft hand.." Voldemort reacted "No wonder she escaped and tried to kill me. Just like your wife.."  
>"She was just trying to piss you off.." Snape replied "My wife that is.."<br>"Ex-wife I remember correct.." Voldemort replied "She sure as hell pisses off a lot of people does she Severus? Or don't you agree with me?"  
>"She was mad my lord.." Snape replied "You did kill her aunt.."<br>"Well, she wasn't that perfect woman.." Voldemort laughed "We all make mistakes once in a while. Killing Katharina McGonagall was anything but a mistake.., she was annoying.."

"My lord.." Snape stopped talking.  
>"What's it you wanna say Severus?" he stared at her. "Spit it out!"<br>"I don't think we should.." he paused "I mean you should give me another chance to knock some sense in Lily. After all, she didn't bit anyone."  
>"She did stab me.." Voldemort replied<br>"It's not like it would have killed you, my lord." Snape replied "Give me a chance to rain my pet."

"I'm not a pet!"' Lily screamed out. "You guys are sick!"  
>"Shut up, mudblood!" Again he pointed his wand at her. She screamed it out in pain. "We don't need your words, filthy mudblood!"<br>"My lord, I think she gets it!" Snape replied "I'll keep her on a shorter leach my lord."  
>"Severus, I trust you would do that.." Voldemort laughed "But you didn't keep your wife on a short leach. I mean she did fight for the other side.."<br>"You know who her mom is.." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Minerva, one of my death eaters got her job.." Voldemort laughed "Dumbledore is such an idiot. Your mission to kill her is no longer needed."  
>"You moron!" Lily screamed "She was family.."<br>"Shut up!" Voldemort heard her scream. "See how easy it is to train a mudblood pet. Yet he couldn't seem to train his wife to fetch.."

"My lord.." Snape stare at him. "She was my wife, I.."  
>"What's it with your wife?" Voldemort stared at him. "You married her because you desired her. That's all. I assume you're not talking about the fact that you loved her, we all know that love doesn't exist Severus. A death eat like you know sure would know.."<br>"That's because you're a moron.." Lily screamed. Snape wanted to agree, but he didn't dare to. His fear for Lord Voldemort paralyzed him.

"_Are you okay?", Leyla stepped from the kitchen. "Hard day?"  
>"Very hard.." Snape sat down. "Where's Katherine?"<br>"I'll get them.." Leyla kissed his forehead. "What happened?"  
>"He.." Snape stared at her. "We.."<br>"You don't have to tell me.." Leyla turned away. "He's crazy, I'm still in a bit disturbed by hearing whatever you death eaters do." _

"_I am to every single day.." Snape replied  
>"Then stop." Leyla replied "I call Dumbledore and he can get you out. We can get out, it's putting pressure on our relationship. On our family life. I mean what do I need to tell Katherine, when she asks where you are. I can't tell your torturing and killing people! It gets harder and harder as things go along. He's wrong, people are dying without any reason. I just can't watch.."<br>"If I get out, he'll go after all of you.." Snape replied "An eye for an eye.."  
>"A life.." Leyla slapped him. "I don't like his philosophy. I keep getting mad with you, with no apparent reason. It's just, you're going after people like me. Muggleborns, how would you react if he went after Lily? Our friend. You're keeping a hand over my head, but I can't watch you. You pay a to high price for nothing. He's a stupid jerk! He is, Severus. You're only too tired to even notice. You don't notice." <em>

"_I do notice, but I'm keeping my family save.." Snape reacted "That makes me a hero!"  
>"No, it does not!" Leyla replied "It makes you someone's willing slave. And you are doing wrong things, but you are doing them for the wrong reason. That's wrong! Yet everyone keeps saying it's right. It doesn't justify the horror going on out there, he's keeping the same thing over everyone's head. It's so much easier than a Imperius curse, because you do it willingly. There's only one way.."<br>"Ley, please.." Severus reacted "I know it's wrong! Very wrong!"  
>"I don't think you know how wrong your crimes are!" Leyla replied<br>"Ley, it's not like I murder people.." Snape replied  
>"Oh, yeah, you only torture them until they lose their mind!" Leyla gave her a fake smiled "Nice going, Severus. If you keep this up, you'll win the nobel prize for good human behavior."<br>"Leyviena, don't overdo it!" Snape replied "It's not that bad."  
>"So, previous week.." Leyla replied "You tortured my aunt, am I supposed to say: Thank you that you didn't kill her! He's a complete psychopath!" <em>

"_what about Dumbledore?" Snape stared at her. "He lost his way.."  
>"Yes, but he is on a non-killing path right now.." Leyla replied "The mistakes as a teenager will always be there, but he turned his life around. He's not walking around, telling everyone they're the strangest wizard. And Voldemort is just a bad man! A real creepy snake guy!"<br>"Can we stop talking about this?" Snape turned to her. "I like to come home, pretend there is no war going on. Can you do that?"  
>"No." Leyla replied "I can't pretend when he's taking over the ministry. Dementors are flying around in the neighborhood, so I can't pretend there's no war going on! I don't know how you do it!"<br>"Well, let's just stop communicating about it.." Snape replied "Let's just talk about Katherine.."  
>"She's good.." Leyla replied "End of story. Lily called, she's getting married to James Potter.."<br>"That bastard!" Snape replied "You know how I feel about that guy!"  
>"Well, I hope it doesn't stop you." Leyla replied "Lily invited me, plus 1. I hope she got over the whole mudblood incident. Since you haven't spoken ever since."<br>"Yeah, I know how mad she is about it!" Snape replied "I'm not going! I don't want to face James Potter.."  
>"Oh, yeah.." Leyla rolled her eyes. "Cause he's going to turn you upside down, just because you're attending his wedding. He will be too busy being in love with Lily. So you should go with me?"<br>"I could babysit!" Snape sat in a movement to not go to the party. "I mean Kat and Sel need a babysit." _

"_And I already got a willing grandmother who's going crazy over spending the night with her grandchildren." Leyla smiled "Unless you want to be changed in something icky for the night."  
>"I know that Minerva is kind of.." Snape paused<br>"She's okay.." Leyla replied  
>"She calls me a no good for anything jerk." Snape replied "She's been sabotaging our marriage ever since it started!"<br>"You forgot that she was sabotaging our relationship way before.." Leyla replied "Remember the fact that she gave you detention, just so you would not hang out with me. And then later, I got in trouble just to get her to stop it!"  
>"Minerva is just an old crazy insane catwoman!" Snape said meanly to Leyla. <em>

"_Well, I'm not ganna talk about your crazy father who likes to chase your mother around the house with a chainsaw!" Leyla reacted  
>"It was not a chainsaw." Snape reacted "It was a butchers knife."<br>"Yeah, because that's o much better!" _

Snape closed his eyes, as he remembered the awkward argument. He hadn't remembered it before, but now it seemed like they always got along. They did, but Leyla would never stop to get him to join the right sight. Especially when she saw the pain he had, the pain that was caused my causing pain to others. No, Severus Snap didn't like harming people. He didn't like it, and everyone assumed he did. _  
><em>"My lord, please.." Snape kneeled down. "I'll do anything. If you just give me another chance.."  
>"I will.." Voldemort threw Lily at Snape's feet. "But if I ever see her holding a knife. I'll make sure she won't breath."<br>"Thanks my lord.." Snape turned away, grabbing Lily's arm. After a couple of seconds they were once more in the house as Spinner's end.

"What the hell were you thinking Lily?" Snape stared at her. "I needed to risk my own neck so I could save you! Stab him? Why?"  
>"Because he killed my baby!" Lily replied "But you wouldn't understand, since you're so cold. You have no feelings, just like your dark lord. You are cold inside, if you weren't you wouldn't be able to live the death eater life."<br>"Right.." Snape turned around "You know, this times you need to sort out your priorities. And they're not fighting the fight. It's surviving. Being on his side makes that easy."  
>"Easy, but wrong.." Lily reacted "Very wrong!"<p>

"You don't understand any of it.." Snape replied "You didn't go outside for almost 6 months. You attack him, you don't think about anything. That's not smart. You just wanted to piss him off. That's never smart, he doesn't like that.."  
>"Oh, yeah.." Lily replied "You are a coward."<br>"Don't call me a coward!" Snape replied "I'm not.."

"Oh yes you are!" Lily replied "The biggest of them all. You are the coward of all cowards! You just follow him around, to stay save? That doesn't make sense!"  
>"Right.." Snape turned away. He walked out of the room.<br>"Oh, yeah, cowards walk away!" Lily replied. She walked to the other room. Slowly she walked in the room with the bright colors. The room that was different from the whole house. Or the only room that she found. She thought that Leyla would have changed things. For instance the bright white colors in the dining room. That mad the dark room, a bit less dark. The kitchen was bright blue. But the sitting room however bathed in darkness. The fact that it was Snape's room mad that clear. Lily expected there to be an art room. Since Leyla liked to paint, make music and that kind of stuff. That was clear when you looked at this room. Castles were painted on the windows. Princes were drawn on the walls, and little trains were glued to the wall. It was the kind of room she expected of a creative mind like Leyla. She missed her, it would have been nice to have a voice of reason near. Especially if she were attacking Voldemort. Leyla would have helped her, or she would have told her not to take the risk. She didn't know what she'd say. Leyla hated Voldemort, and what he did to her family.

"_Can you imagine the conversations we have?" Leyla stared at Lily. "Hello, honey, how was your day? Killed anybody today? How was your daily torturing? What's for dinner?"  
>"Well, I ask after James' day.." Lily replied<br>"Yeah, but his day doesn't consist of torture, killing and one certain 'person that can't be smelled." Leyla replied "That and I don't feel like updating my torture techniques."  
>"I would.." Lily replied "If I can use them on he who must not be smelled."<br>"Yeah, I'll just give him to you.." Leyla replied "I'm sure you will know what to do…"  
>"I know.." Lily replied "When I'm done with him, a dementor's kiss would be heaven."<br>"That bad huh?" Leyla stared at her. "Maybe…"  
>"I would show him every place of the room.." Lily replied "I would beat him up!"<br>"You would beat him up?" Leyla raised an eyebrow. "I'll help.."  
><em>

Lily opened her eyes as she remembered the scene that happened over 3 years ago. The scene was interesting. Since she tried to remember how Leyla would react right now. What would Leyla say on the idiotic plan she'd been having. Leyla would have told not to do anything stupid. That's what she would say.  
>"Lily.." Lily said in Leyla's voice. "Don't do anything stupid. You should know by now, that.."<br>All of the sudden, she had no idea what to do. Since Leyla's voice seemed to weaken in her mind. She had no idea where she was. If Leyla even knew she were alive. She needed to find were Leyla was. A talk with her best friend would help right now. Lily lay down on the floor. She stared at the picture. She was going to find her best friend.

* * *

><p>He stepped in the attack, for once he sank to the floor. He was worried that Lily would have died. The fear that he had was great. Severus Snape, the man that was not known as the protector. His wife was that, Leyla was fire and ice at the same time. He was nowhere near that. Leyla was the one that created safe havens, not just for other people. Also for her own people. Snape knew that Leyla would have noticed what Lily was up to. She would have been able to prevent it.<br>Leyla was impulsive, but she never forgot to think about anything. She thought about every single aspect of her life. Of plans she made. About potions she made, spells she made up. The things it would do to the world. Severus Snape on the other hand was dark, he made spells to get back at people. Most of them that could be used against him in a cruel way. He Severus Snape, was someone who didn't like light. The darkness was where he lived. Leyla brought a certain light in his life, but yet understood the darkness he needed to keep existing. She didn't change the sitting room, she never even thought about it. That was the place for him. The rest of the house was invaded by a touch of light. Yet, darkness seemed to reside in every corner. The room for the baby, was the place in house were light resided. Leyla had told him, she wouldn't take his idea's. And she really hadn't. The bright colors made him happy. Although it didn't to as much when she was gone.  
>How was Harry? – Snape's mind drifted off to Harry Potter. The boy that lived. In Lily's mind he was the boy that died. Snape turned around, thinking about kept his life going. It didn't always seem that good. Specially now, when everything slipped underneath his feet. Voldemort, Leyla, Snape, Harry Potter: things that kept him busy. What was going on in his troubled mind? Did Leyla always see things this way.<br>Just today, he'd noticed Voldemort's cruel mind. Only now he noticed that he wouldn't let her live, if it weren't for him. He wouldn't have let her die. Specially not now. He closed his eyes. As he thought about the past. Somehow, he always thought his home was a place he could run from it all. It had turned out that his daughters looked at him, as the hero he could never truly be. His daughter thought that she was a true hero. Snape placed his head to his hands. Again, he thought about the bright and shiny mind his wife had. In her mind there was no room for hate, revenge or anger. Only towards Voldemort and Bellatrix. Leyla would never shout at anyone for doing something stupid. She would never openly admit that you weren't doing the right thing. Yet no one said Leyla was dishonest. She was fair, without being angry. She gave comments without attacking someone in their personality. She knew how to say something, without being a coward. He smiled as he stared at Leyla's handwriting. God how he missed her. He didn't know where she was. She offered to tell him, but he believed that he shouldn't know. He couldn't tell something he didn't know. It brought a fake feeling of safety. The feeling that he couldn't rat on her. That feeling was almost heaven.

He stared at the empty bed, his daughters were gone. 'Selena' and 'Katherine' were the names written out above the windows. His wife liked to take them up to her art room. They made drawings, all kind of stuff. He stared at the picture. A dark man was drawn on it, it was obviously drawn by a young mind, although you could recognize Severus Snape in it. By the hooked nose, the dark black hair. And the black eyes. 'To the best dad in the world' was written above it. Leyla's handwriting he knew. The word 'Dad' was written across it. In an big handwriting, that was considered good for a young witch. Leyla thought them how to write, they were already enrolled in Magic school, which was a small school led by Leyla. By and for young witches. Even before they went to Hogwarts. Now some other teacher had taken over.  
>Snape sat down. He took a little book, and stared trough the window.<br>'Voldemort tried to kill Lily..' Snape wrote down. 'I hate how Voldemort thinks, I always have. I am glad Lily is still alive. I have to step up, change. But I don't know how to.'

Snape put down the pen, and looked at the front of the room. He put the book down, and turned around. Another day, another month. He hoped the horror would stop.

* * *

><p><strong>There's only one thing I've got left to say. REVIEW! Over 5 reviews will garantee that I will update this story tommorow. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
